Anything For My favorite Girl
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: short & sweet, has a few couplings but the main one is zelphie. =) r&r!


Anything For My Favorite Girl  
  
Selphie had almost finished putting up all the decoration for an upcoming dance the SeeDs were going to have, she sighed as she wiped some sweat away from her forehead with her arm. "Man, this is tougher than I thought, too bad no one ever volunteers to help me with this stuff. Ugh, I need a rest." She complained and sat down on the stage. Zell walked in with a bottle of water for Selphie.  
  
"Hey Selph, working hard?" he grinned as he handed her the bottle.  
  
"As always." She laughed and took a sip of water, "Thanks."  
  
"Anything for my favorite girl, it's a shame that no one helps you with this." Zell said thoughtfully  
  
"Well thank you for volunteering Zell." Selphie smiled.  
  
"Wha- I didn't- I mean- aww man, do I hafta?" he whined  
  
"Please?" Selphie gave him her best puppy dog eyes  
  
"Hey, that doesn't work on me." Zell laughed as Selphie began tickling him  
  
"Please?" Selphie asked again, "I'll get you a hotdog for lunch today."  
  
"Ok, ok, stop tickling me!"   
  
Selphie stopped and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, you're the best."  
  
Zell blushed and turned away, "So what do ya want me to do?"  
  
"Just help me finish up, it's only a few more decorations."  
  
"Alright." Zell answered as he bent down to pick up some decorations, Selphie just happened to glance over, 'Woah, he has a nice ass.' She thought and sighed dreamily.  
  
"Selphie? You there?" Zell snapped his fingers in front of Selphie's face.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"You must be tired." Zell laughed, "Where do you want me to hang these streamers?"  
  
"Oh, anywhere's fine Zell." She replied, 'I must be very tired to dream about Zell's  
ass, oh well, one more glance couldn't hurt.' She thought and looked over at Zell again sighing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how are the decorations coming along?" Rinoa asked Selphie  
  
"It's finished, no thanks to you guys." She made a face at the group  
  
"We're sorry Selphie, we'll help you next time." Quistis offered  
  
"You'd better, I'd hate to keep asking Zell to help me."  
  
"Ok we promise to help you Sefie, is that better?" Irvine asked  
  
"Nope, I'm still a bit angry."  
  
"Here, you can wear my hat." Irvine put his cowboy hat on Selphie  
  
"Hehe, ok, I forgive you guys." Selphie giggled  
  
"Here comes Zell." Squall told everyone, as they see Zell trying to get to their usual table in the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey everyone, didya get my hotdog Selphie?" Zell asked  
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot!" Selphie yelled, 'Yeah, I was too busy thinking about his ass.' 'Shut up!' she told herself  
  
"S'ok, but you owe me." Zell said  
  
"Yep, I will. Thanks again." Selphie told him  
  
"Anything for my favorite girl." Zell smiled   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow Selphie, this place is really nice! Great job!" Rinoa gasped as she looked all aroung the ballroom.  
  
"Yeah, and you did all by yourself too!" Quistis answered  
  
"Hey, I helped too!" Zell remarked  
  
Selphie giggled, "And a wonderful job you did too." Zell blushed  
  
"Since when did chickens get so red?" Seifer asked as he joined in the group  
  
Zell turned even more red. "Aww, he's just never heard Selphie talk so good of him before." Irvine joked  
  
Now it was Selphie's turn to redden, "Irvine!" she shouted and she hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
As music began to play Seifer spoke, "Well instructor, you look awfully stunning tonight, care to dance?"  
  
Quistis laughed, "Since when were you such a smooth talker?"  
  
"He learned from me." Irvine grinned  
  
"I did not! So how about Quistis?" Seifer smirked  
  
"Sure, why not." Quistis giggled and took Seifer's hand   
  
"Would the fair Rinoa like to join me on the dance floor?" Irvine asked  
  
Rinoa looked over to a fuming Squall, "Oh Squall, you don't even like to dance." She giggled  
  
"That's true, but I wouldn't mind being dragged to the dance floor by a beautiful lady." Squall smiled  
  
"Hehe, alright, but I'm gonna dance with Irvine first, ok?" Squall nodded as Rinoa and Irvine walked to the dance floor.  
  
"So Squall, wanna dance?" Zell asked jokingly  
  
"Nope, but I think someone there does." Squall pointed to Selphie  
  
"Yeah, she's a gem, catch ya later Squall." Zell walked towards Selphie, "So, who do you think I should ask to dance?"  
  
"Well, you know, sometimes the answer could be right in front of you." She said hoping to give him some hints.  
  
"Hmm, yeah you're right! I could ask the library girl!" Zell exclaimed  
  
"What! But!" Selphie protested  
  
"Haha, I'm kidding, so you wanna dance?" Zell asked  
  
"No! That was cruel!" Selphie pouted  
  
"Aww, come on, I said I was sorry, plus you owe me."  
  
"Alright, I forgive you." Selphie smiled  
  
"What'cha doing tomorrow?" Zell asked while dancing to the slow song with Selphie  
  
"I think I have to take down the decorations."  
  
"Need help?" Zell offered  
  
"Thanks for volunteering." Selphie smiled  
  
"Anything for my favorite girl." Zell grinned  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
